Crappy Konoha
by Snow Cold Lily
Summary: The small town girl Haruno Sakura moves to Konoha after then sudden death of her mother, to enter Konoha High, the land of Fire's most famous Shinobi Academy. There, she meets the most unlikely characters she thought possible, and there seems she caught the attention of more than just one person.
1. At Which We Meet the Main Cast - V2

**Soooo, here we are *again*. I realize it has been quite a few years since this story saw it's lights for the first time. I have edited this chapter again, and maybe the rest as well. It depends on the time I have, which is not much since I soon am about to finish my bachelor degree.  
Ahem. I hope you like it, if not the first time, than maybe this time. Enjoy! I should warn you that this is anything but a serious story. It was written for the fun of it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Version 2.0 (28.01.13)**

* * *

Chapter 1

**At Which We Meet the Main Cast**

It was midsummer. The sun was shining and it was a hot day in the forest-landscape in the Land of Fire. There was a vehicle coming from the north, rattling loudly from the bumpy and empty roads to no end. The bud looked like it was about to fall apart, with a peculiar and angry character inside, dreading the trip and the hot, steam-filled can of a bus she was in. Her pink ruffled hair stuck to her skin and sweat beaded on her all-too-large forehead as she had been told throughout the history of her short life. Her name was Sakura, like the tree, Haruno Sakura.

Thoughts raced through her head and were eventually rattled out of mind as the bus jumped from a hole in the road or a bump. She regretted being on the bus, regretted her destination and more so regretted her action leaving her house and her mother by the shore some hundred miles away.

_Whose smart idea was this again? Brilliant, Sakura… Why did you have to say 'yes' in the first place?_ she grudged quietly. The bus rattled on, the bus driver announcing it was not long now.  
_I should never have come here. But a promise is a promise, _Sakura mentally scolded herself and let out a sigh, the black aura she emitted grew denser as her eyes glared daggers at the passing trees.

_The town is worse than college. It's like S.D, Rock'n roll wherever you go! Maybe not. The brochures usually lie, though.  
_Haruno Sakura, 17 years old, had to leave her home in order to expand her web of knowledge of the world, already going through high school once in her home village, was now on her way to the next school in Konoha. Her brilliant and clever mind had gotten her further than many of the other students her age and they disliked her for her good looks and superior sticky brain. She was not happy with the outcome of a conversation she had with her mother not too long ago. There had been talk about moving out, leaving the city and starting over in a new country. Her mother had been quite excited about it as she had lived there in her much younger days. But her mother, as Sakura knew, was just plain crazy.

"You just have to love that place, Sakura. You will have a lot of fun and make new friends and start a new school! No one will judge you there. It will be fun!" Sakura's mother told and showed her a brochure over the destined city.  
"It's about time you moved out." She pinched her daughter's nose and giggled like a little school-girl. Haruno Sakura's mother probably was the most childish mother anyone could dream of.

"And call me when you are getting married," she joked and hit Sakura on the side with her elbow. Sakura felt like creeping into a hole and rot, and looked at her mother dancing trough the kitchen, preparing the dinner.  
"Mother…" she had begun calmly. "I am Sixteen!" she finished with a roar that sent Mrs. Haruno jumping to her feet and hit her head on the dangling skillet hanging from the many hooks in the ceiling. Sakura slapped her hand over her face in a stupefied face-palm and peeked at past her finger at her mother who stood in a daze.  
An inner voice prodded her thoughts and came to her with its own opinion.

**Poor woman… **a different Sakura voice called sarcastically from her mind.  
** You know she will die soon if she don't stop being so clumsy!** She cackled and mentally provided with images of how her mother could fall over, commenting and pointing out simple facts Sakura had heard thousand times before. Sakura simply ignored her alter ego and went to get her cell phone. _  
_

_"I really need to get her a home nurse, if I'm going to move,"_ she thought and called the hospital. Accidents like that happened all the time and were daily for Sakura making calls for medical assistance. The doctors had become quite familiar with the Harunos, Mrs Haruno constantly getting hurt due to a mental disease no one could explain, and Sakura always taking care of her mother in those times, her father long gone and no other relative to look out for the two of them. Mrs Haruno couldn't get a home nurse as long Sakura lived there and she didn't want to leave her mother alone either. Sakura didn't move until half a year later, when her mother "accidentally" fell down the stairs when Sakura was still at school.

Sakura promised herself that she would never ever end up like her mother did. When Sakura was young, her mother had been involved in a car accident and then ended in a coma for three months. Upon waking, she was extremely clumsy and acted just like she did when she was 16, or worse. Mrs Haruno was not the calm type in her teens. It was a nightmare to have a party-animal of a mother, but she remembered that she had a daughter, thankfully. Everything was there. However, she was never the same after the accident. The light were on, but nobody was home.

The bus stopped outside a pair of enormous wooden gates with towering walls snaking out of sight into the forest on each side. They were a dark red and the symbol of fire was painted across the doors. Sakura got her large bag, all of her current possessions, and stepped out of the bus and breathed in the new unfamiliar yet fresh air, the lingering of tobacco still clinging to her clothes. She glared at the departing bus, and made a mental note to change as soon as she was lodged in her new apartment. The bag was slung over one shoulder and the pink-haired girl with the big brains stepped through the red gates, looking around a bit more excitedly than intentional.

The streets were buzzing with life as the townspeople hurried about and chatted with one another as familiar faces met them. The city looked like a mix of modern architecture and houses built in the gigantic trees so characteristic in Konoha.  
Sakura turned and twisted the map over the city to figure out where she was and the place she was going to live for the next few years, hopefully. If she could only find it…  
Her green eyes roamed the streets drawn into the large paper, and she realized one thing as she couldn't even find the gates.  
_Where the hell AM I? _She twisted the map once again in hope of spotting any familiar street names or locations or large landmarks. The map was written in an alien language, and she couldn't make out anything sensible. Sakura turned and went out of the main street and took random turns until she came to a dead end. She let out a groan and leaned against the tall brick wall separating the properties of two buildings.

"At this rate, it'll take three years to reach my apartment." she muttered and glared at the useless piece of paper called 'map' which she curled together in a fit of frustration and almost threw to oblivion.  
"Lost?" a man's voice called curiously from above. The girl jumped from the wall in surprise and looked up. It was a young man dressed in black capri pants and a grey and black woollen sweater fit for the weather. He looked down at her, amused by her irritation. Sakura glared back at his onyx eyes.  
"Yeah, so?" she said indifferently. The young man jumped down, almost gliding, and landed with ease in front of her.  
"Are you new in these parts?"  
"Gee. I wonder what gave me away." He laughed softly at this.

She was surprised to see that this young man was quite handsome, judging from her past encounters where creepy, less-than-handsome boys and men alike with a stalking complex. His hair was dark, and the smile ominous and alluring, but not threatening, not to Sakura.

"Where you going?" he asked, suddenly friendly. She frilled the map and threw it away, then pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him, silently hoping he was not one of those rapists she had heard so much about. He chuckled and shook his head. "That's a crappy place on the other end of the city!" he handed her back the note. "Well… It was a crappy map." Sakura replied, motioning to the crumpled paper on the ground. "Come on. I'll take you there." Without a word, he swept the bag from the ground and started walking, Sakura half-protesting but followed him nevertheless, deciding her X26 Taser would be enough to take him out should things turn for the uglier.

Half an hour later, they arrived in a street of apartment complexes. The walk was long and hot, but the man had been carrying the bag all the way and didn't seem the least bit faced by the weather or the weight. The youth placed the bag on top of the stairs to a block labelled 'C'. "This is it." he said.  
"Wow, thanks!" Sakura bowed politely, faking a smile. On the way to the building, they hadn't spoken at all, but he had led her to the right place and carrying her very heavy luggage. "You really didn't need to do that." Sakura put on her face, the act she had been taught to make to sketchy strangers. And this one was still a stranger.

"If I didn't, you would have ended up halfway to Suna, and I live across the street anyway," he chuckled, giving her the creepy smile. Sakura shivered but held her polite face. "Or do I need to follow you to your front door?" he asked mockingly. Sakura frowned and took the bag and watched him walk off to another building. "By the way, what's your name?" he stopped and turned around to face her. "Sakura." He mused on the name and disappeared through the front door to his building, block 'B'. Maybe it was a bad idea to have him follow her to her new home. But then again, he was right: she would probably end up far into nowhere in search for the apartment. She hit her head as she had forgotten to ask for his name. But knowing these types of guys would almost guarantee that they would meet again really soon.

Sakura entered her new home after fiddling with which keys went to the front door. She had not been to or seen the place before, but the rent was cheap and it was for students who went to Konoha High. She found the place to be traditional, a six tatami mat apartment with a small kitchen and a bathroom. Sakura dropped the bag in a corner and went to the kitchen. These buildings belonged to the school, so everything was set except for food. Sakura was getting hungry, but there was no food. She went outside again; careful to lock the door behind her. It was still early and Sakura tried to get to know the town, or at least know the way to the local store. There were still a few days left until school started, in the middle of the summer, in contrary to her last high school.

It didn't take long before she eventually found her local grocery store. There were many people inside, several at her own age. Some of the girls turned their heads and stared at her in disbelief.  
"THERE SHE IS!" a long haired blonde wearing a purple summer dress pointed angrily at Sakura. She stood there puzzled and tried to figure out what was going on. The blonde stamped over to her and put her hands on her hips in a yo-bitch-I-am-talking-to-you manner.  
"You! You tried to steal MY Sasuke!"  
"Who the hell is Sasuke?" Sakura asked, confused, her mind racing through the long lists of names trying to find this 'Sasuke'. More girls gathered behind the blonde, equally glaring, equally angry. "AFTER HER!" they screamed and ran for Sakura. The pink-haired confused and shocked girl bolted through the door and out to the street.

"What the hell did _I_ do?!" Sakura cursed as she ran with all her might down the streets.  
**Yeah! WTH have you done now, Sakura? **Her alter ego shouted equally puzzled and scared of the angry girl mob. _I have no idea! _She replied, heaving after her breath.  
**It has something to do with the Sasuke kid. Probably the young hot guy you bumped into earlier,** she teased.

Sakura rounded the corner of the street, but hit the ground as she collided with a solid chest. Sakura rubbed her nose which had taken most of the blow. The angry mob stopped and gasped in terror. The blonde girl in purple lifted a shaky finger and pointed. "I-it's…" she stared frightened. The words escaped them all as they screamed and fell over themselves, fleeing in terror, leaving a dusty cloud in their wake. Sakura looked at the person she had run into.

**Jackpot! **The alter ego swooned.

The man as it turned out to be was really something for himself. Blood colored hair, dark rings surrounded his eyes as if suffering from sleep deprivation, red cloak swaying gently I the wind, and an annoyed look on his face. There was a big gourd strapped to his back. It looked extremely heavy, and Sakura wondered how he could bear the weight and the clothes in this heat. Was he a Konoha ninja? Sakura had heard rumors about them, claiming they were quite strong and renowned for their skills and strength. In Sakura's village, there weren't many that could even call themselves nearly as strong, being a tiny town with an even smaller Shinobi academy, and one teacher. She herself was a brainiac but no real fighter.

"You okay?" he asked calm and emotionless, reaching out his hand. "Yeah. Thanks for scaring off those girls. Sorry for bumping into you," Sakura took his hand and got up.  
"You have been near the Uchiha, haven't you?" The man named stated as a matter of factly, collecting the information why the Sasuke-fan-club had been after her. "Uchiha?" Sakura asked confused. "You know… dark hair, onyx eyes, dark in general and have an own fan-gang chasing him all day long." There was a loud pop as the cork to the gourd came off and sand slipped out and formed a person, quite alike the boy whom had helped her not long ago. Sakura looked at his creation, both amazed by the ability to control sand and the rather funny-looking sandman.  
"That might be the case, although, he didn't tell me his name."

"Gaaaaaraaaaaaaa!" a distant desperate shout echoed in the street. There was a blonde young man approaching in alarming speed, heaving for his breath and stopped by the two. He nearly toppled over from exhaustion, and the red-haired man named Gaara ordered the sand to support the latter. "Naruto! Stop shouting my name across the world to hear." Gaara scolded, and the sand formed into a large fist which swatted him across the back of his head. The boy dodged in a swift move and the exhaustion quickly left him and his nimble feet. Gaara made no more attempts to attack, but stood passively with his arms across his chest, glaring at his companion. Naruto wore a fox-like grin, the early blonde stubs of adulthood evident on his cheeks and chin. He glanced at the mimic, his face twisted into that of disgust. "Why are you mimicking the emo-kid?"  
Gaara and Sakura looked at it. It was an exact copy of Sasuke. Even the details on his regular outfit matched with Sakura's memory. "I was just explaining to this girl that she should stay away from him, if she values her life," Gaara explained, calm all of a sudden. Naruto looked over to the pink-haired girl and kept gazing at her, His thoughts were evident on his face, like chiseled in stone.

"I think I met him earlier today," Sakura scratched her head, looking at the Sasuke-copy. "Don't tell me you like him too?" Gaara and Naruto asked in shock, eyes wide. The sudden change in atmosphere took her aback and she shook her head quickly. "No! I was lost and then he popped out of nowhere and helped me find my apartment," she defended.

Gaara cleared his thoughts, unfolding his arms and holding them in front of him as if they were support motions in a speech:  
"The 'Uchiha… helped _you_?"  
"Is there a problem with that?" Sakura poked the blonde whom stood stupefied. "It is!" Naruto shouted and made Sakura jump. "The Uchiha never helps a girl at any rate. Maybe if he had an ulterior motive, but that is highly unlikely," Gaara said and pondered the strange change of character. "He doesn't even like girls!" Naruto waved with his arms.

"He's probably gay…" the blonde gestured in a feminine fashion, swaying his hips.  
"Speaking of girls," Naruto hurriedly shook off the act, "What is your name, pinky?" Sakura paled, her eyes twitching ever so slightly.  
"What… did you call me?" Naruto quickly realized something was wrong, although he didn't quite catch her drift. "Uh… Pinky? Your hair is pink, so I thought 'hey, Pinky'." Her face darkened and the aura quickly took effect on the blonde boy. There was no warning. No chains and no seals, no wooden or steel doors which could withhold Sakura's upcoming wrath, and she launched herself at the young man. She was yelling suriously, Naruto pleasing for his life. Gaara was close to turning away from the grotesque beating Sakura was giving Naruto for free, but he thought better of it and watched as the rare chance of seeing his friend being beaten by a girl took place.

When she was done, she clapped her hands for dust, satisfied. Naruto looked nothing like his old self, face swollen and unrecognizable.. Gaara smirked and shook his head. "Finally someone gave him what he deserved."  
"It's Haruno Sakura by the way. And you ought to remember that well," she bent over the blonde. "Uzmki Nrto!" he replied through broken lips. "Gaara." The red-haired greeted, and smiled.

"We can show you the town if you like." Gaara offered, finding the girl intriguing and entertaining.  
"That would be nice." She grinned. "Durlkrmn!" Naruto called from the ground. Gaara bent down and gripped him by the collar, hoisting him to his legs. He swayed. "Come again?"  
"I said: Do you like ramen?".  
"What's ramen?" It was a fact Sakura had never heard of ramen. There was nothing of the sort I her tiny village by the shore.  
"Ramen after tour?" Naruto looked at Gaara with a determined look, dusting his clothes nd flinching at his bruises. Gaara nodded in reply, calml as usual. "Alright!" Naruto shouted in renewed spirits and took Sakura's hand. "Let's go, Cherry blossom!" Naruto dragged her along and Gaara followed. "Don't call me that either!" Sakura whacked him across the back of his head in annoyance. "But that's the meaning of your name, right?" he defended. Sakura sighed and followed the blonde. _  
_

_"This was not that I had planned!" _Sakura sighed again. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Chapter 1 completed! Reviews please! (This story is quite old, so the writing style is very different from my current one.) Not sure when the next chapter will be updated. Be sure to look for 'Version 2.0' ;). Have a nice week!


	2. People, People Everywhere! - Version 2

:)

Okay, next chapter is up! Enjoy  
I still don't own Naruto.  
version 2.0 EDITED

* * *

Chapter 2  
**People, people Everywhere!**

It was getting dark. A cold wind swept through the hot streets of Konoha and the chill of night settled inn. Sakura shivered as she had her jacket in her apartment. Her feet were beginning to hurt after the many miles of walking. It felt like miles, but maybe it wasn't. Still, she did enjoy the tour, Naruto giving her the grand tour around Konoha and Gaara, well, being Gaara, not saying anything in particular.

**Where do they get the stamina from? **The alter ego took a mental sit down as if she felt the exhaustion all the way from the feet to the inner corners of her dwelling. _Easy for you to say. I am not the one sitting all day around, doing nothing. _  
**That's rude! I am doing plenty. See? Keeping you out of trouble, for instance. **Sakura snorted, drawing the attention from the two men. "Oh, sorry. Do continue. Got something on my nose," she lied and laughed sheepishly and continued the bickering in her mind as expressionless as humanly possible..

Gaara's face didn't show even a hint of exhaustion, and he was the one with the heavy load on his back. There was however a grumbling from somewhere nearby, but no one paid it no mind. Naruto trotted down the street, Gaara and Sakura trailing behind him, and they came upon a small stall with tall chairs and a steaming kitchen behind a desk.  
"Hello, there, Naruto. The usual today? And who is your beautiful friend?" an elderly man greeted with a big smile, motioning for Sakura to sit down, and she did, rather hesitantly. "Sure thing, old man!" Naruto replied with a grin, rubbing his hands excitedly and sat down to Sakura's right, Gaara to her left. "This is my favorite fast food restaurant and also sells the best ramen in town!" Naruto's grin widened. "You have to taste the pork ramen. It is the bestest of the best!"

Gaara had no comment to add to his excitement or to back up his statement, but held his icy stare. Sakura noticed how cold Gaara was, and began to wonder if it was even humanly possible to show that little emotion. Maybe the girls had a reason to fear him after all. He seemed too normal just a few hours ago, Sakura thought and Naruto poked her shoulder. "Don't mind him. He's just trying to act cool." Sakura nodded and recieved a menu. Her eyes went across the dishes "I think I'll take pork ramen then." she said looking at Naruto from her menu. "Oh! Nice choice Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled. "The same to me." Gaara ordered up. Naruto frowned at him. "I thought you hated pork ramen." he said suspicious. The latter frowned in return.  
"Okay! 3 pork ramen, please and 3 cups of green tea! I love green tea" Naruto grinned to a woman in her mid-twenties. "Right up, Naruto!" Damp rose from the stove as she started preparing the ramen.

"So…?" Naruto fiddled with his chopsticks while they waited. The tea was sat down before them. "What brings you to Konoha?" he rolled his eyes over to Sakura. She was not surprised by the question, though it made her feel somewhat uncomfortable. "I guess you can say I had to leave home sooner or later. Besides, I come from a small town. Not much happens there. Then I thought 'hey, let's go to Konoha'." Sakura sipped her newly-brought tea. The men looked at her in brief silence, sensing the underlying distress, but said nothing. "What about you guys?" she chirped suddenly, smiling a little too much.  
Naruto, as the loudest and more energetic of the trio, was the first to burst his story: "I'm Uzumaki Naruto as you know! I have lived in Konoha my whole life, Gaara is my only friend and I never had any parents. Story of my life on short" There was a strange sense of pride in the way he spoke, except the part about his parents.. Sakura looked shocked  
"How do you handle that?"  
"One day of the time!" he smiled his foxy grin, taking great pride in his own mental strength, if that is what you call it. Sakura forced a smile. "What about you?" Sakura looked to the quiet Gaara to her left. "Much the same." he said quietly. "In what way?" Sakura questioned. "I had a mother, but I killed her at birth. I have been all alone since the day that happened." He paused and sipped his tea. "I moved here, when my father tried numerous times to assassinate me. And my older siblings hate me." Sakura found it odd that she met people like that, only hours after she passed the gates. "Well, it's really not healthy to dwell about the past." Sakura said awkwardly and dared not ask about anything else. She sipped her tea again and burned her tongue in the process.

"Oh! The ramen is here!" Naruto jumped excited and gazed as a bowl of hot, steaming noodles with chops of pork was placed in front of him. He clapped his hands together and said his prayer. "Itadakimasu!" He devoured his food in less than a minute, long before the other two could muster the courage to eat in fear of betting burnt by the heat. Sakura watched the blonde, noodles hanging from his mouth as he asked for another one. She parted her chopsticks and tasted the odd new food. To her surprise, it tasted great. "This is good!" she complimented the cook who smiled proudly. Sakura noticed that Gaara was watching her and haven't started on his dish. He just stared blankly at her while she enjoyed hers.

"Ne, Pinky?" Naruto broke the silence. Sakura felt a vein pop on her forehead, her eye twitching ever so lightly. Gaara watched her facial expression with interest and waited for her to snap.  
**"He called you pinky!" **Sakura's alter ego hid herself in the dark corner of her mind, shouting in the distance: "**Go get him… pinky..." **She mocked. "_Now, you shut up!" _Sakura replied angrily.  
"Y-yes?" she croaked with a stiff smile. "I was just wondering… Ano… why is your hair pink? Did you dye it or something?" Naruto smiled but it quickly turned into an open mouthed silent scream as Sakura's face darkened. "Eh… Sakura-chan?"

"Now you've done it, Naruto." said the red head and watched with amusement when Sakura knocked Naruto off his chair and sat across him, both hands tightly locked around his throat. "_Poor Naruto," _Gaara thought in sadist satisfaction.

**_"She has a temper unlike most women. Hehe. I like it." _**A voice in Gaara's mind spoke. He said nothing as the voice cackled and tried his best to ignore it.

An arm grabbed his, Naruto begged his friend to save him from the fury hell could not even begin to compare. "Get her away from me!" the blonde cried miserably. He sighed and the cork popped off the gourd, sand pouring out and set a defensive wall between Sakura and Naruto. "Stop calling me that!" Sakura yelled from the other side. The people in the stall chuckled, quite used to the violence and abuse of Naruto.  
It took a few minutes for things to settle down and the trio continued to eat their ramen, Naruto started eating on his fifth bowl of ramen and Gaara snuck away while pulling Sakura with him. "What are you doing?" Sakura looked at him confused. "You don't want to wait for the bill to come. It's much easier to make Naruto pay for it since he eats the most." A sly smile crept over his lips.  
"You always this mean to him?".  
"Most of the time."  
It did not take long for Naruto to realize Gaara's plot, and came running, screaming. "Why did you leave?!" he cried out and jumped up and down in anger. "You are too slow, Naruto." Gaara smiled evilly. "I didn't even eat 6 bowls." The latter hung his head, shaking his frog-shaped pouch, only a few coins remained. _  
"The great Glutton of Konoha," _Sakura though humorously.

It was getting dark, and Sakura announced she needed to return to her apartment to unpack. They said goodbye and left the streets. Sakura had paid close attention to the confusing streets and now easily navigated back to the apartment complexes.  
"Shit! I forgot to shop groceries," she cursed and in panic looked at her wristwatch. It was 8:30 pm, and the shop closed at nine. She ran to the store, dodging any suspicious female whom could belong to a certain fanclub and returned twenty minutes later with 4 eneormous bags. Sakura failed miserably to open the lock and dropped the keys on the floor.  
"Damn." she muttered and looked at the bags, calculating the angle needed to bend down to grab the keys with an occupied arm. She bent down to get the keys, but they were snatched up by someone else. She faced a young man with white-blonde hair and dark green eyes. He was tall, much taller than her. "You need help?" he smiled. She nodded gratefully and he locked up the door for her so she could get in. "Thank you. You're a lifesaver. I am Sakura. You?"  
"Oh! How rude of me. It's Sasori." He smiled, and it was not a bad smile, but the kind of smile one could expect from a polite stranger. "Thank you, Sasori-san.." She politely gave a slight bow from what her grocery-bags allowed her. He turned around and waved as he went to wherever he was going. "_He was nice." _Sakura thought and went inside to put the food in their proper places.

**"Sometimes, I think you're a magnet! Do you have any idea how many guys have been ogling you all day? I have to write this down…" **There was a rustling ad scribbling as Sakura's alter ego scribbled furiously. Sakura rolled her eyes and thought back to the day. "Yeah. This was sure a strange day."

* * *

Let me know what you think! :)


	3. The principal and the List - Version 2

Yayyy! Another update! This chapter was seriously long and a bit fill inn. But those are nececary in a way as well. Anywasys: Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

Version 2.0 Edited

* * *

Chapter 3

**Students from Hell, the principal and the list**

The alarm clock rang and made Sakura fall out of her bed with her blanket tangled around her. Buried and struggling to get out of the sheets, Sakura slammed the alarm clock and the alarm died out in the most miserable tone in the world. She hated mornings, especially the alarm clock. It would give her a heart attack soon for sure. She growled and swayed to the bathroom. She must have taken the coldest shower in her life, since it was her first day at her new school and second day in a new town. Still, she didn't whimper because of the cold water. Instead, she let out a sigh in a relief. Her head had been overloaded by the new impressions and events lately, which also resulted to lack of sleep. Things had just fallen on her at the same time. Luckily, Sakura was strong mentally which gave her advantage in this field. But the morning shower really did the trick too.

Sakura got dressed in her usual clothes, sleeveless red vest-top, kaki white skirt, black tights under which reached her knees and a pair of black leather gloves. She let her hair dangle freely.. When she thought about it, she was quite stereotypic herself, although it was common for girls in her village. However, she had seen a bunch of those kids here. But let's not mind that case.

She made toast, before storming through her door and out the building, heading to school. When she came out, Sakura caught the sight of Sasori at the other building across the street, where the Uchiha kid that had helped her the other day went to. Sasuke came out of the front door and noticed Sakura on the other side. They waved and came over. "Morning to you," they both greeted, Sasori wearing a delighted doll like expression which seemed at peace, and Sasuke more mysterious.. "Good morning, Sasori and… Sasuke wasn't it?" she hesitated. He nodded and smiled his usual sly smile. "So, where are you going?" asked Sasori. "Uhm… to Konoha High if I recall correctly," she replied, a little unsure about the name. They both raised a brow and stared at her. "That's where we are going too!" The pair of boys finished each other's sentences, a creepy appearance in Sakura's mind. There was a chuckling in her head, but she quickly brushed it away. They reached out their hands and took hers, dragging her along to Konoha high, despite her weak and polite protests.

They approached the school and Sakura found it amazing how big the place was. The college main building was enormous, a large lawn in the front, benches and a fountain spurting water from at the statue of the first Hokage. There were two smaller buildings branching out from the main house to form a half circle around the lawn..Sakura could only gasp by the sigh. It was the largest school Sakura had ever seen. Not large by Konoha standards, but quite enormous in contradiction to her last school which barely held 20 students.

There were many students, everyone original by a detail or two; green hair, ripped clothes, black clothes, olive skin and brightly colored hair. Sakura had expected the school to be a little more decent than this as everyone shot her a glary look as they walked past. Some students whispered among themselves. Sakurabecame annoyed by their constant rude behavior, but she couldn't expect anything else seeing she was a small town girl. Sasuke and Sasori were no longer smiling, but kept staring hard at the twin wooden doors leading inndors, their stride firm and true. The crowd of people parted as they came closer. Sakura surmised they were popular or something similar. _"I'll have to be careful around these guys_," she duly noted, some scribbling was heard in her mind as her alter ego took note. They dropped her off at the principal's office and proceeded to their own classrooms.

Behind a wooden desk sat a middle-aged man, round with wealth, gray from stress. He wore big round glasses, a brown suit which should have seen the dumbster ten years earlier, white shirt and a black shabby tie. His scalp barely held on to a few hairs, and the principal was pink in hue._  
"Lovely…" _She thought and tried to hide her you-got-to-be-kidding-me expression.

"**Is ****_he_**** supposed to be the principal of this school?" **Inner Sakura burst into laughter. Sakura bit her lower lip to hold back the laughter that was building up.  
"Ah, you must be Sakura Haruno," the principal said delightedly, stretching out a hand in a handshake.

**Okay… since when was your first name Haruno? **She rolled her eyes.

"Well, Miss Sakura…,"

**He thinks your last name is Sakura…! **The alter ego slapped her forehead stupidly.

"Here is your schedule for the classes and if you need help to find the different rooms, just ask someone. I'm sure of that they are more than willing to help a new student." He smiled a pig-like smile and handed her the schedule and a set of books.  
"_Yeah, like sending me to hell." _Sakura sheepishly laughed and thanked the principal, pointing out her first name was Sakura and last name Haruno. He humbly apologized, and let her go.

There were only 5 long hallsways, all of which led to several dozens of classrooms. Sakura tried to find her locker, not that there was anything in it, but it would be useful later on. Then she needed to find her classroom for the first period. The signs didn't help. Fighting up streams of the crowd of people that were headed the other end; she bumped into someone and almost crashed to the floor, but she was caught in a pair of strong arms.

"Eh… Sakura-chan? A familiar gentle voice reached her ears and still held her. Sakura almost panicked but a pair of blue eyes calmed her. "Eh… Naruto?" She raised an eyebrow upon seeing the blonde, not recognizing him at first. He wore a black tight t-shirt, dark blue pants that contained a dozen pockets, a chain went from the belt hem and around his hip. She now noticed how many ear piercings he had, every one with a stud or spike. His blonde hair was waxed spiky. This was definitely not the Naruto from yesterday, seeing the previous look had none of these traits.

"Is that you, Naruto?" Sakura asked shocked over his "new" look. The blonde nodded and grinned, putting her down. "What are you doing here, Sakura-chan?" he asked confused. "I attend here…" she replied. "Aaa. Hey! Have you seen Gaara then?" he grinned. Sakura shook her head. "I was on my way to find my locker, but I think I'm a little… lost." she gave a nervous laughter.

Naruto took her hand and went against the mass off people. "I'll take you there! By the way… what is your schedule?" Sakura handed him it and he inspected it carefully. "You got to be kidding me!" he instantly stopped and made Sakura bump into him. "What?" she asked, confused by the sudden halt. "We have the exact same classes all week!" he looked up from the plan and grinned widely Naruto style. She blinked a couple of times. "We do?" He nodded. "Me, you and Gaara will be one gang all year!" he put his arm around her shoulders and hit the air victoriously.

Naruto showed Sakura where to find the lockers, hidden away I a completely different building in the back of the school, and arrived a little late for the first period. The teacher was still not there 5 minutes into the period, but the other students didn't seem to care.  
Gaara was nowhere to be seen.

Sakura and Naruto placed themselves two seats away from each other, in the middle of the classroom and left the spot in between to Gaara. The other students glared and whispered as they caught the sight of Sakura. She could hear their whispering quite clear: "Her hair is pink." And: "Probably dyed," another one said. "How disgusting." said a third.

Sakura felt a vein pop out on her wide forehead and stood abruptly up. "What the hell is your problem? Never seen a girl with pink hair before?! And it is not dyed!" Sakura turned as she shouted the different responses to the noisy girls. They fell silent, if not baffled by Sakura's sudden outburst. It was almost as they could see the girl's alter ego's fiery eyes.

**You go, baby! You rule!** her inner self waved with their own pink constructed victory flag.

Naruto laughed and pulled the furious girl down to her seat again. "That's how you are supposed to survive here!" he whispered in her ear. "Don't let them control you, or talk bad about you." Sakura blushed by his comment. If she had to do that every day, everyone would have sent her to a mental institution.

The door flew up and a young man entered. Everyone except from Naruto (who was smirking) and Sakura, who gazed at him, gasped frightened. It was Gaara and he was not the Gaara from yesterday. As Naruto, he wore black; black cloak, black pants with a chain attached to his belt and he had black eyeliner around his eyes, that made them more black than from yesterday and gel in his messy red hair. Blacker than black, and fiery red hair. He wore several spikes, like Naruto, with a few additions to his wrists.

**Woah! That is one good looking badass!  
**_"I agree!" _For once, they agreed on one thing.

Gaara seated himself between his best friend and Sakura and to her surprise, everyone around them backed away, dragging their chairs and tables with them Naruto enjoyed this every time Gaara came to class. He never knew why people were so afraid of him. The reason could be the rumor Naruto spread around, about Gaara murdering his. It was just a silly thing. He didn't think anyone would actually take it seriously. His older siblings were alive and well, studying abroad.

Sakura wondered why they all backed away when Gaara came. She sent the laughing Naruto a questioning look. He mimed something like; 'I'll explain it later.'

Gaara looked like he could kill by staring alone. He emitted a different, a darker aura than yesterday. It sent shivers down her spine, although she knew it was not directed at her, but rather the rest of the class. Then he turned to look at Sakura in the same manner. A choking silence fell over the room.

"Omg! He has chosen his next victim!" A girl from the back covered her mouth, while another one closed her eyes and a third one his ears. His gaze on her made Sakura very uncomfortable. "Sakura…." he began. They all gasped again. "…san…" Gaara nodded, approving the girl's presence in their spot. A sigh escaped their mouths. Sakura had a question mark hanging over head. "Thank God…" Naruto breathed out in relief, although he knew what Gaara was doing all alone. The suspense could still take his breath away.

Then, in a puff of smoke, a grey haired jounin appeared, holding a book in front of his nose. "Good morning!" he greeted beneath his mask which covered his mouth. All of the students looked at the watch on the wall. 09:45 pm… and the class was supposed to start at nine.  
"As you have noticed, _most of you, _I hope_,_ we have a new student in our class today," the teacher said and gestured to Sakura to Gaara's right. He blinked a couple of times to realize that she was sitting beside Sabaku no Gaara. "Eh…. Alright? Ahem! Well, her name is Haruno Sakura. So be nice to her."

He handed out an unprepared pop quiz, to everyone's dismay, and sat himself down behind the desk with his nose buried in the book. They were questions Sakura could easily solve, something Naruto struggled with. Gaara didn't seem to have a hard time, his expression unreadable and his pencil racing down the rows of text and scribbled. And that was it. Class was over half an hour later. Sakura had expected their teacher to be on time, and at least learn something but they didn't.

"_Oh well…_" She knew damn well she was smarter than most of the people here.

The following periods were biology, history and science. It was boring, except from when everyone backed away from Gaara and at least half of the class was snoring through the hours apart from science. Almost every time there was science, something blew up, including this time… Naruto secretly mixed lead, saltpeter acid, svovel and lit it under the teacher's desk with a trail of gunpowder from where Naruto was sitting. The result: It blew up… And for the rest of the class, they had to clean up the mess.

The teacher's chocolate colored hair was standing mostly straight and her face was black, glasses cracked and there seemed to be an eyebrow missing. Her red eyes were clearly embraced with fire and trust me, if Kurenai got a hand on that punk who blew up her desk, she would personally strangle him, slowly and painfully.

"Haaaa, science is life…" Naruto chuckled and leaned on the broom.

Gaara kept sweeping the floor. If any other teacher had asked him to do that, the gates to hell were next. But strangely, Gaara was Kurenai's favorite… He was the only one who actually did his work, but the science teacher had a new favorite added to her one person long list.! Sakura! She had done her experiment perfectly, before Naruto blew up the classroom and the experiments with it. Kurenai never found out who did it though.

Lunch break was announced by the bell, and the students scattered. The small group placed themselves in the corner of the cafeteria this time. It was Gaara's and Naruto's private spot. The food today was the unbelievable mashed potatoes with vegetables and lasagna a mix Sakura didn't quite understand, but ate it anyway.

Naruto and Gaara were sending each other looks and glancing at Sakura. "What?" she asked. Gaara nodded calmly to Naruto and he spoke: "Well, since the bad ass, Gaara here, have accepted you as one of us, if you want to of course, you can become a part of our currently two-man gang." He smiled, edging on. " We are currently the fearsome 'Ni-in', but if you join us, Sakura, we will become the next 'Sannin'" he explained. Sakura thought of this and weighed her options. They appeared to be nice guys compared to the rest of the cowards the school had in store. She nodded in response, willing to be let in. "Okay! Well, if you are to be one of us, there are some simple rules you have to follow." Naruto held up 4 fingers in front of her.

"1. Never start a fight, never ever! That's Gaara's job to fight, unless someone have been mean to you, then you can fight! If it is girls that have offended us in any way, you can beat them if you want to, cuz we don't hit girls.  
2. Never provoke anyone. Don't make them angry in any way so third world war breaks out. Again, unless they started it. Because, we break our peace promise and will lose respect to the people of Konoha High. If they leave us alone, we leave them alone, understand? Good!  
3. Never talk about our _good_ sides."

Though it was short, Sakura understood clearly why it was a rule. If they were viewed as soft, they would lose power as a gang. Not that they seemed to have much, but people were scared of them and left them alone which proved power enough.

"4. Gaara is the leader, no matter what. His word is his law."

Sakura stole a glance at Gaara, then at Naruto. But there was something that she didn't quite understand. "I have a question, if I may?" she started. Gaara nodded in approving. "Why are you guys so much more different today, both physically and mentally, then you were when I met you yesterday?"

"Naruto. Rule nr. 5!" Gaara hissed at the blonde.

"Oh! I forgot! 5. Never, ever (!) show the real you in the school time. Be another person! If you were to encounter some students in your free time, switch."

Naruto got serious. Sakura could only nod in response. _Be someone else? That means I have to change my style and my personality. _Sakura carefully memorized the rules and though about how she could change her style.

"You have noticed all the glares the others have sent you, right? If you are someone else after that, they will mostly leave you alone." Naruto informed. "Remember, the first impression is the most important here." Gaara nodded calmly in agreement.

Lunch ended and Sakura had to get her books to the next class while Gaara and Naruto waited for her outside. "Oi! Sakura!" someone called for her and she looked out from the locker to see who it was. No one… Sakura could have sworn that she heard someone call for her. Suddenly, a hand slammed the locker beside her and made her jump.

"Hello, Sakura san." Sasori greeted her on one side, while Sasuke stood on the other. The hairs on her neck stood from the sudden surprise. "Oh, hi guys." Sakura greeted indifferent, trying not to show the fact they had given her a heart attack. "What is your next class?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Uhm… physics." she replied. "Well then, we'll meet you there. We got physics as well." Sasori informed and they walked off.

**Bye hot stuffs!**

_"Let's not get overhead ourselves. Remember what Naruto and Gaara told us." _**  
What? It's just the emo-kid and the doll face. **

"Hey! Pinkie!" another familiar feminine voice shouted. Sakura turned around and found the blonde in purple standing with fire in her eyes and pointed angry, with her gang behind her. Sakura just blinked at them. "Yes…?" she said in a rather bored tone. "Didn't you hear me? I have told you to stay away from _my_ Sasuke!" the blonde spat. "Since when was Sasuke yours? Besides, I have no interest in him and he came to me, not the other way around." Sakura said with ease and watched the blonde get angrier.

"Look here-!" the blond was interrupted when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Sakura's eyes were wide when she saw the person behind the blonde. "What?!" the blonde barked and turned around. She was met first by black clothes and then, a very angry Gaara when she looked up. "Is there a problem here, _Yamanaka_?" he asked, emphasizing her surname as if it was a petty thing.  
"S-S-Sabaku no-s-sama?" she stuttered surprised. "N-N-No! Not at a-all! Eh… we will be going now!" They disappeared faster than the wind and were lost in the crowd..

Naruto smirked and shook his head. "You okay?" Gaara asked Sakura. She nodded somewhat scared back. "Yeah, thanks to you," she replied. "Who was she anyway?"  
"Yamanaka Ino." Naruto said. "Stay away from her, or else you get trouble."

Physics was next and the classroom were at least twice as big as the other rooms. There were about hundred people in there. This time, Naruto placed us at the end of the seats, because it was too cramped in the middle and it could become pretty awkward with Gaara having a claustrophobic breakdown.

Sakura caught the sight of Sasuke and Sasori a row up from theirs directly behind her, plus the fan girls beside them. She also saw a girl and a boy with white eyes, another one with red marks on his face and a dog on his head, a brown haired Chinese girl with her hair in bundles, a fat boy eating chips, another guy with big fuzzy eyebrows in a green jumpsuit and a man with bandages over half of his face wearing a huge fur coat inside in this heat.

Physics was the most boring subject Sakura knew about. Bla, bla, bla and she never understood anything. She still got an A on every test.

The physic teacher, Azuma, could easily be summarized with this: "Bla, bla and then eh… bla, bla eh, bla, bla I think… That's complicated so I am not even going to touch on the subject" You get the idea.

Over half of the class had fallen asleep and Naruto was one of them. Sakura looked around and found Sasori and Sasuke gazing at her, and gave her a small wave. Sakura felt a blush creep over her face and turned away quickly. When she looked back, they were dueling with rock paper and scissor… What the price was, she did not know.

**How childish…** Her alter ego muttered to herself, and took out a notebook.  
**Let me see…  
Sasuke has 3 points. Minus one point for the scissor thingy…  
Sasori: Oh! 4 points! The same…  
Naruto: 2 points. Minus 1 for the loud snoring. **She crossed the points and put the pencil behind her ear._  
"When did Naruto enter your list?" _Sakura demanded.**  
Well, this morning. You know when you bumped into him and he caught you in his arms and ****_stared_**** at your eyes. His eyes got one point, while his grasp on you got another one. Kawaii! **_  
"Okay… and what did the others do to get points?" _**  
Let me see… I got it here somewhere. AHA! Got it! Sasuke: I started the list with him and he got one point for helping you to the apartment, another one for his ****_very_**** good looks and a third for helping you to the school.  
Okay, Sasori: For helping you with your door… Why is that, that all of the guys on my list have helped you? Anyway… the door, to the school, for his beautiful smile and kind attitude. **_  
"...That's what you think!"  
_**So? Oh! Let's not forgot about Gaaaaaaaaarraaaaaaaaa! Heh! He got 16 points.  
"**_16? How in the woods did you get it to be 16?"_She mentally cried in baffled asotonishment.**  
Well, again for helping you with those Blondie's twice. 4 points. For his cool attitude yesterday and today. 4 points there too. 2 points for that he is handsome. And 2 for his clothes. And for him to accept you as one of the gang. **_... "I don't believe you!" _Sakura mentally slapped herself and let her inner self continue to live in her own dreamy world.

The bell rang and most of the students stormed out of the room, before Azuma got to finish his last sentence. School was over and they went outside in a hurry.  
"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said her, before she took off. "What are you doing this afternoon?" he asked.  
"Uhm… I was going to make some shopping." She answered. "Why?".  
"I can come with you, if you want?" Naruto gladly offered. "Eh… That would be nice, Naruto." Sakura said taken aback and confused by his sudden need to be with her all the time. Didn't he have other, better things to do?

"Alright! Uhm… 4 or 5? 5 outside your building?"

"Sure. See ya Naruto." Sakura waved to her companions and went home.

"Sakura-chan is just so cute! Don't you think, Gaara?" Naruto smiled dreamily. Gaara was silent as always. Well… almost.

**_Gaara saw her first. _** An inner rumbling told. Gaara's thoughts were running laps around his head, but suddenly stopped as a blonde boy waved his hand in front of him.

"Hello?" Earth to Gaara." Naruto waved in front of the red head, waving his arms in desperate attempts to get his attention. "What are you doing?" Gaara whacked Naruto over the head. Naruto hit the ground, but sprang lightly to his feet. "Geesh, man. I was just asking if you wanted to meet Sakura-chan later today!" he complained and rubbed his head. "When and where?" Gaara blurted, not thinking about his usually calm self. "Eh… at 5 outside her building I guess." Gaara nodded and turned to leave. "Can't wait." He mumbled.

* * *

Remember: Reviews are the lifeblood of my writing. Thanks to all whom followed this story 6 years ago!


	4. Shopping!

**Chapter 4 Edited! Read, enjoy and review my precious fans! :-)

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Shopping**

Sakura gathered the necessary amount of money and proceeded outside to meet Naruto. To her surprise, Gaara was there too. They were dressed just like the other day when she first met them. Their gang look had been left at home, and Sakura realized they looked just as good both ways.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" Naruto gave her his fox like grin, with whiskers and all. "_Chan? Since when did she become such a close friend too YOU? Selfish little piece of #&/#¤"!" _Gaara thought angry to himself. He did not like the stirring force deep inside him. Sometimes Naruto would get too close to Sakura; he could feel his guts twist around. But he kept his calm.

"Konnichiwa, Naruto-Kun and Gaara-Kun!" she greeted. "_Gaara… kun? I like it." _Gaara mentally smiled to the pinkete. Naruto went to hug her, but was knocked down before he got a chance to by her. Gaara snickered by the sight of the huge bump on his blonde head. _"But then again, she doesn't really like his attitude." _Gaara felt reassured.

Okay, now for the shops. "Ano, Sakura-chan? What are you going to dress like?" Naruto asked and rubbed his back, while they walked down the streets. "You know, Naruto. You guys don't have to come with me." Sakura replied, waving her hands in defence. "No, no! It is not a problem!" Naruto and Gaara said in union and waved their hands in front of them too. The situation looked quite silly… "Besides, we haven't shown you the shopping area…"

"But, is there a special click I need to follow?" she asked them. "Well…" he though for a moment. "I think Gaara have to answer that one." The blonde looked at the red head. "Not really. But I think dark t-shirts or something and jeans would suit you, I don't know. You are the girl." Gaara looked to the side to hide his slightly visible blush, because he was thinking of something else when it comes to clothing's. (Use your imagination.)

Shop1. Clothes: Okay, now the three split up in search for clothes. Sakura went for her own clothing's while the others just looked after something new. First, pants. Sakura searched through the piles of jeans.

Most of them looked the same, but she took one dark blue which was shredded in some places and another one with marks that looked like lightening. Then, she took a third one which was like 2 sizes too big for her. Why not? It would be fun to combine them later on.

Now…t-shirts and tops or whatever: Yet, another maze to search through. Sakura found anything else than black, mostly t-shirts that said things like, girl power; I am a B, Why are you looking here? My face is up there and so on. Her eyes caught a dark red simple sleeveless shirt and reached for it. Her hand collided with another hand, a very skinny one with long sharp nails. Sakura looked up and saw the kid with the red marks on his face, from earlier that day.

They kept gazing at each other for a while. "Konnichiwa." The dog lover smiled nervously. "Eh. Konnichiwa." Sakura nodded politely back. "You are that girl from math and physics, right?" said the boy with a rough tone. "Eh." Sakura nodded and smiled. "Haruno Sakura." "I am Inuzuka Kiba." he introduced himself.

"Ano, what are you doing _here_?" She pointed to the sign where it said: Ladies. The boy blushed slightly and laughed nervously. "Well, you see my nee-chan has birthday today and, she said she wanted clothes for her birthday." The boy rubbed his head. "And you can't find anything for her?" Sakura stated. He shot both of his thumbs up and grinned wide.

"Well, since you are a girl," Kiba poked his fingers together. "I thought you maybe… maybe you could…." He swallowed a huge clump that was in his throat. Sakura lifted her brow and looked at him dumb fully. "And you thought I could help you out." Sakura finished the sentence for him. Again, Kiba raised both of his thumbs.

He then turned away from her and cried anime tears. _"I knew it! She is so smart, so beautiful and here I am, alone, with her and without those two idiots!" _Kiba thought proudly and didn't notice Sakura waving her hand in front of him. "Hellooo! Earth to Kiba." Sakura shook Kiba back to the real world. "Can you?" his eyes lit up. "Does she have a boyfriend/husband?" she asked. Kiba nodded in response. Then Sakura walked to another section and came back with a plain black dress. Sleeveless, simple but yet beautiful.

"Wow!" Kiba looked at it in Sakura's hand. "Perfect!" he shouted. "It's on sale too. And if she's going out on some special evening with her boyfriend or something, she can wear this if it fits her." Sakura informed. "Arigatou, Sakura-chan!" he jumped up and then hugged her thankfully. "Ugh! You're welcome." She chocked, gasping for air. He immediately let her go, when she couldn't breathe anymore. "She will love this." Kiba ensured her. He glanced at his watch and found out that he was late already. "Thank you very much, Sakura. She will like it." Kiba gave her a fast kiss on her chin and ran to the cashier's stand.

Sakura stood there, paralyzed when she touched her cheek.

"_He… he… he kissed me?"_

**On the cheek, dobe! But it was cute anyway. **

She turned tomato red.

**You were kissed by the dog-boy. You were kissed by the Inuzuka! **Inner Sakura teased and threw flowers all over inside Sakura's head.

Back out in the streets, Sakura waited for the others to return. Then, some annoying blondie from the store approached her. "Hello, Sakura." The blonde Ino said rather happy to see the pinkete. The words weren't sarcastic or anything, just nice. Sakura had this BIG questioning look on her. "_She seems… happy to see me?"_ She thought and stared at the blonde. Her gang was no near in sight.

**Something's up. **Inner Sakura took forth another list of "How bitchy Ino can be."

"Look.." Ino said and her face went sad. "I just wanted to apologize for being so mean towards you. I hope you can forgive me." She smiled shyly to Sakura. Her left eye twitched a bit. "_Is she… apologizing?" _

**Something is definitely up. **

That time, Naruto and Gaara came out of the shop and saw Sakura and Ino talking. They instantly hid behind the 70 discount sign outside and observed. "This will be fun." Naruto smirked plus pointing towards the gang around the corner and they had something with them. It looked like a bucked.

**Okay… she can:**

**1. Attack you with a weapon of any kind. Like frying you with a torch, shooting you with a bazooka and much more. **

**2. She punch you with her fists, but I guess she is too afraid to do that cause of her long nails. Mehe! ****Bohoo! I broke a nail!**

**3. Ino's gang can pour something over you from behind, but they are not here**** as I can see. **Her inner self scanned her hundred numbered long list. **What is she up too!? **

Then, Sakura's ninja sense shot alarm. About 5 or eight people were approaching them from around the corner, stealthily. She didn't show that she knew something was wrong and played along with Ino's suspicious act. "Of course, Ino-san. I forgive you. It is all forgotten" Sakura put on her perfect fake-smile and shook Ino's hand.

Subsequently, the group of people ran out from the corner behind the pink haired girl. Sakura picked up the pace of time she had left and switched place with Ino. The girl screamed in surprise. Ino was soaking wet.

Naruto and Gaara struggled to hold back the laughter, but utterly failed and fell out from their hide, rolling laughingly at the ground. Ino screamed in anger and of surprise by the ice cold water. "YOU WILL SO PAY FOR THIS, HARUNO!" she yelled in Sakura's face and stomped off with her gang that said sorry over and over, desperately trying to dry her.

Gaara had got out from the laughing and went to Sakura's side. "Well, that will teach them to not mess with us." Gaara smirked and looked at the ground that also was soaked. "Ne, may I suggest something?" Naruto came to them, grinning widely. Gaara nodded and observed the blonde pointing at Sakura's ears. "What pierce them?" Sakura yelled shocked. Gaara and Naruto nodded. "Nuh uh! No way!" she protested wildly and started running.

They instantly grabbed both of her arms from behind and dragged her to the jeweler's store. "No, no, no!" she struggled in their grip. "Relax, Sakura-chan. It'll only sting a little." Gaara smiled evilly. "You need to loosen up a bit girl!" Naruto held her.

"I mean it! I seriously don't want to!" she objected. "Come on, Sakura." Naruto held a disappointed tone. "You will suit having your ears pierced."

After the piercing event: Sakura came out and held both off her ears in pain and a hint of tears in her corner eye. You could feel the burning from her sides a meter away. Gaara and Naruto smiled proudly. She sent them a death glare. Naruto hid behind Gaara. "I said you will suit them." he smirked. "Yeah. Come on, Sakura-chan, show us again." Naruto peeped. Sakura removed her hands and tucked away the hair strands. They had penetrated three times in her left ear and twice at the other. Two in a row and then one at her upper part, while the other were pierced low and the other on the upper part.

"Hehe. That's not the worst part." Naruto smirked. "As long as you avoid touching them, they won't sting. But if you do… they will _BURN_!" he gave her a screaming look. She only glared at him. "The entire school will be shocked tomorrow, once they see you." Stated Gaara and put an arm around her shoulders. "I hate you guys…" Sakura joked with a sad. "We know!" they answered her in union.

* * *

I'm so happy right now. Correcting all those mistakes made the story a little less crappy. XD  
Please leave a comment! ;)


	5. Flames and kisses

**Chapter 5 edited! (can't garantuee that all the mistakes are gone though...) **

**read'n enjoy and review! ^^ **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Flames and kisses

Sakura got up extra early this morning to figure out how to dress herself the way Gaara and Naruto does. Clothes were thrown across the room, along with a cat, a car and then a boat… (Nah) She took one of her black t-shirts and ripped off the sleeves.

Now, it didn't look so new and nice.

Sakura ripped holes several places in most of her lightning pants.

"_Perfect!" _Sakura smirked. Sakura tried several sets and mixes before she picked the black t-shirt she had ripped and a pair of black pants she had beforehand.

She found out that whatever she tried on wasn't going to fit the new style. At least not to with the color of her hair.

But she had to keep some originality, seeing Gaara's flaming red hair and Naruto's yellow. First now, when she was about to put on make-up, Sakura noticed how tired she looked.

The dark rings around her eyes made her look REALLY tired. She first put on mascara, then black eyeliner and some eyeshade to cover the dark rings.

Sakura hated being up late and only slept for 3 hours. All of the homework had been done during the night. Or else, she would be scolded by the teachers and she hated when that happened. Yeah, yeah. She is a school angel… but then the teachers never suspected her for putting the Swedish fish in the vent system so the whole school smelt like fish one time. Of course, she wasn't there herself. She was "sick".

After she was done shopping with Naruto and Gaara the other day, Sakura had gone herself and bought different types of wristbands and necklaces with spikes. She took one of each and took a last peak in the mirror.

"I hope this will do it." Sakura said to herself. Okay, a sleeveless black t-shirt, black pants with like 5 pockets and dark make-up along with a spiky chain around her neck, should do it. She just had to add a black jacket, which she was lucky enough to have beforehand. The last thing she did before leaving for school, was putting her hair up in a messy ponytail.

**Holy shit! You are HOT BABY! **Inner Sakura made a whistle by Sakura's "sexiness".

"You think so?" Sakura asked herself, looking herself in the mirror.

**Hell yeah! The boys are going to faint! But I think coloring your hair darker would be better. **she informed. "You've probably right, but I want to keep it original, since no one else has is."

Gaara and Naruto were waiting for Sakura on their usual spot outside school. Naruto was all happy and exited to see her, so was Gaara but he didn't show it at all. "You think Sakura have followed our advice?" the blonde asked. Gaara was quiet, too quiet. His eyes were nailed on the school's front gate; too see when Sakura would arrive. "Hey, Gaara!" Naruto hit the red head in his side to get his attention.

And he certainly did. Gaara lifted Naruto by his shirt and glared hard at him. "What do you think you are doing?" Gaara spat, nearly killing the blonde kid with his glare. Naruto was scared as hell, since bothering Gaara would lead to hell. He thought he was about to piss his pants by Gaara's sudden outburst of rage. "Sumimasen! I was just asking you if you think Sakura followed our advice!" Naruto panicked and waved wildly with his arms to get Gaara to let him go. The leader blinked a couple times.

"_I hope she did." _

_**I think she will be the sexiest girl in the school! **_

"_What the? YOU AGAIN!" _

_**Hehe! Sure is! **_

"_Get out of my head, NOW YOU PERV! ASAP!"_

_**If I am a perv… then what are you? Saying she's yours and everything. A little possessive are we? **_

Gaara argued with his inner self, but stopped abruptly when Naruto poked his shoulder and pointed to the gate. Gaara and Naruto's eyes went wide.

There they saw Sakura coming, all black and a lot sexier than before. _**Okay… the sexiest in the world! **_Gaara let go of Naruto who yelped then hit the ground. Gaara could only gaze at his pink haired friend. Sakura noticed that several jaws dropped to the ground when she passed them. "She must be the most beautiful and sexiest girl on earth!" Naruto too gazed at her. "Hi guys!" Sakura greeted the astonished group. "Hi, Sakura." They both said, still shocked how good she looked in the new style. "Shall we go?" she asked, unaware how many people were staring at her. Sakura went first, having the two boys trailing after her like little ducklings.

First class, science: Over half of the class was staring at Sakura's drastic change. Especial Kiba, who was seated two spots away from her. Sakura didn't notice that he was glancing on her through the safety glasses, though Gaara did. It angered him, much. _"Why does everyone give her THAT look?" _Gaara referred to the way Kiba was constantly looking at his new group member. Kurenai didn't seem to notice. She was too busy to write down the experiment on the blackboard. Today's research was to study a fossilized animal. No chemicals and Naruto started crying anime tears. Even Gaara didn't do anything or any attempt to look at it. They got a bird. By the looks of it, they assumed it was some sort of a sparrow.

"I hate science…" Naruto blurted out and folded his arms, like many 4 year old brats would do when they think something is boring. Naruto got really bored. No one noticed that the trashcan suddenly were on fire. Sakura were the first one to notice, then Gaara. They both shot a glance at Naruto, whom was doing his best to hold back the biggest laugh in the world. They both knew what he had done. Naruto had somehow managed to set fire on the trashcan, without getting noticed. He always did something in science. It got really entertaining when Kurenai saw the fire from the can and almost panicked, while the class was laughing manically.

Math: Kakashi was reading in one of his perverted books…again and were late… again! More self-study. The grey haired teacher sucked at teaching he found out after hearing the snores and "huh's?"… He could only teach his helpless class for 5 minutes, since he got 40 minutes late… in how to be late…

A veeeeeeeeryyyyyy boring music class later: "YOSH! Lunch break! FOOOOOOOOOD!" Naruto ran off to the dining hall. Gaara and Sakura only sweat dropped as Naruto crashed into the wall. In the cafeteria, Sasuke and Sasori were fighting over who was to ask Sakura out on a date, with rock paper and scissors… Sakura could hear her inner self cross out the points from the list.

When Sasuke won, he danced and bragged about how Sakura's going to like him much more than Sasori. He didn't look at him and focused instead on the peoples that past their table. Sasori sprayed the juice he was currently drinking, directly at Sasuke, after seeing a certain pink haired cherry blossom pass them. Sasuke stood up, dripping wet by apple juice and was about to twist Sasori's neck, but was cut short when Sasori grabbed Sasuke's head and turned it almost 180 degrees around and nearly broke it.

They both had spotted Sakura. Another jaw dropped and eyes went wide. "Is that… Sakura?" Sasuke almost drooled. Sasori noticed his friend's drooling and smacked him in the head, making Sasuke seeing stars flying around him. "Forget it, Sasuke! She is with _them, _the _Sannins!" _Sasori whispered. There was a silence. They both burst into anime tears and got the attention to the whole school. Gaara, Naruto and Sakura sat on their usual spot when they heard the howling on the other side. "What's with them?" Sakura asked with mashed potatoes to her mouth. Gaara and Naruto looked first at each other, then shook their head and resumed eating the very stinky food of oatmeal, mumbling something about 'cry-babies', 'bakas' and 'I hate oatmeal'.

"SASUKE-KUN!" a familiar blonde voice cooed from the door and ran over to the crying Sasuke. Ino tried to comfort the Uchiha, but all she could make out between his sobs, was 'Sakura, part, _Sannin_' Ino's eyes flamed up and turned veeeery slowly around towards the table were the Sannins were. Sakura could have sworn that Ino was making the floor crack, as hard as she stomped towards them. The blonde was practically on fire. Sakura and Naruto's eyes were wide when Ino stopped in front of them, pointed at Sakura while glaring daggers and yelled: "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SASUKE?" Her voice boomed through the entire school and the chatters disappeared and turned into whispers. Both Naruto and Sakura were drinking from a juice package, while Gaara was glaring at her.

The pinkete rose calmly from her seat and slammed both of her hands in the table. "If you are going to scold me, _Ino!_ Then say it after school so I can beat the crap out of you!" Sakura and Ino sent thunder between them and Gaara and Naruto sat back, eating popcorn. A long awkward silence came and crickets chirped in the background. No one said a word. Ino straightened herself and brushed a stray of hair behind her ears. "Deal!" the blonde said and walked back to _her _Sasuke. Everyone resumed eating and talking about everything and nothing. Although they would most likely meet up for the fight after school.

Sakura put on this very evil grin and followed her. Naruto and Gaara observed closely, as their friend appeared beside Sasori and Ino (they didn't notice) and pored something into Ino's food. Sasori held his ears to keep out the blonde's babbling. Then he noticed Sakura do something to her food. He met her eyes to be signalized with to keep quiet and then she went back with a satisfied grin.

Sakura leaned relaxed back in her chair to look at Ino eating her food happily. Sasori watched her with interest. It took about three full seconds for Ino to acknowledge the strange and new taste of her oatmeal. You could clearly see her face turn into a volcano outbreak and started fanning herself wildly using her hands. Sasori couldn't help himself from asking if there was something wrong, holding back the laughter.

"BHWAAAAAAAAAA!" Ino opened her mouth and fire shot out. Running around like crazy, Sakura and the gang had exploded into the art of laughing like mad cows... Ino's gang tried desperately to extinguish the fire, but Ino ran outside and that was the last thing they saw of her. For now.

First day as a sannin is finished, with the usual craziness with Ino and her gang. Outside the school walls, Sakura remembered she had forgotten her school-bag inside. "Ai, I left my bag inside!" Sakura ran back inside, leaving the small group to wait for her yet again. "She sure is pretty." Naruto grinned widely, while Gaara only glared at the blonde boy. "Well, I am off. Gotta get home early. Jaa ne, Gaara!" Naruto ran off. "_Great…" _Gaara thought and decided to follow Sakura back inside.

Sakura had gotten her bag from the locker and stormed to the front doors. Rounding the corner, she bumped into Gaara again and falling to the floor… again! "Oof! Gaara! Do you _have _to do that?" Sakura rubbed her sore butt. He reached out his hand to help her up. She accepted and Gaara used this opportunity to push her against the wall and leaned in to kiss her nevertheless stopped only inches away from her, too see her reaction. Sakura gasped in surprise and looked straight into his green orbs.

"I don't like the way all the others looks at you." he stated calmly and pressed his body to hers, making her gasp again. "W-What are you talking about?" she whined. "I am jealous, Sakura. And… I won't let them have you." Then, Gaara did something that actually shocked them both. He gently pressed his lips to hers, holding her body still with his and hands on each side of her face. She was trapped. _"OMG, OMG! He is KISSING me!" _her thoughts ran laps in her head and got even wilder after closing her eyes. Sakura felt his tongue licking her lower lip, wanting entrance and she let him. **JACKPOT!** Inner Sakura fainted with a happy smile and a nose bleed.

Sakura started kissing him back, which resulted that his kisses got rougher and hungrier. She was surprised on how soft his lips were despite the roughness. Not dry as she first had stated and how gentle he actually was. Sakura got loose her hands that went to mess up his flame-red hair. Her results of action made Gaara's hands leave her face and travelled downwards to her hips.

Gaara held back the growing feeling down in his pants. It was really hard to control himself for not to take her right there and now. Then… it all stopped. Gaara broke the kiss with a smirk, taking a last gaze on her then left without a word. Sakura was left dumbfounded, blinking a couple of times to understand the situation she was recently in. _"What did just happen?" _

* * *

I don't really like this chapter, but yeah. It's a "Crappy Konoha" after all :-) Reviews please!!!


	6. Lost again

**Chapter 6 EDITED! (Smiley) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only the computer I used to write this story **

**Read'n enjoy and review! ^^ ****Creepy men in the alley**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Her feet felt unbelievably heavy that afternoon. Lazily they dragged the confused being homewards, having her thoughts deeply buried in a certain red-haired young man. He had completely overwhelmed her with that kiss, out of nowhere and only a couple of days after they had met. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. Sakura almost pulled her hair out from the scalp, as the scene from before played again and again in her head. _That was my FIRST kiss for Christ sake!_ Her hands ruffled the pink locks, cheeks flushing a crimson tint when recalling the rather confusing yet divine memory.

**You know…? You could pretend like nothing has happened. Like… payback! Muhaha!** Inner Sakura suggested.

_Hm… I suppose I could do that, just to see what turns out next. _

**Yeah, do that. I think he thought that you're pretty hot, if I must say it myself. **

_He he, thanks._

Sakura was so concentrated with her conversation with her other self and didn't notice that she had ended in a backstreet somewhere in the city.

"…Okay…? Where am I now?" she questioned the walls surrounding her. It had become pretty dark on Sakura's rather long trip home. Although it would have been dark anyways if she met Ino after school to beat her into a bloody pulp, but the blonde never showed up. Besides, Gaara had gotten her on completely other thoughts.

**Don't tell me you got lost AGAIN?** Inner Sakura sweat dropped and kept scolding Sakura for her lack of orientation. "Would you shut up!" the pinkete responded irritated.

She was completely unaware that a pair of red eyes were watching her mental ranting, rather amused by the temper the pinkete displayed. Sakura walked in the maze, trying to figure a way out from there. "Kusou. Where in the hell am I?" Sakura got angrier by every new alley she found. This was a never ending maze, a labyrinth that kept her from the outer world and effectually confused her 5 senses. Sakura suddenly felt alerted as her ninja sense kicked inn. She had this very bad feeling and looked back to see if there was anyone or anything there.

A shadow quickly leaped from the dark and Sakura felt someone touch her hair and turned fast around in fear to reveal… nothing. There was no one else than herself and nothing than some trash and rats digging in the trashcans by the walls. "That was strange. I could have sworn that I-" Sakura suddenly bumped into someone and fell on her butt with a oof. The pink haired looked up to see a man with dark round glasses, black hair in a ponytail and looked quite annoyed at the girl that had dared to have interrupted his evening walk.

"S-suma sir! I wasn't looking were I was going." Sakura apologised and got quickly up then brushed off the dust on her pants. "Oh no no no no! I was the one who wasn't watching where I was going." The man bowed rather politely. Sakura had a big question hovering above her. "Well, I am blind you see."

**That doesn't explain how you turned up from out of nowhere… **

_Agree… _

"My name is Uchiha Itachi and I am very sorry for scaring you." he rubbed the back of his head and slightly chuckled by his 'blindness'.

_You got to be kidding me… _Sakura thought and grabbed her bag ready to leave.

**He's blind… BWAHAHAHAHA!** Inner Sakura rolled around, clutching her stomach and tears were in the corner of her eyes.

Sakura only sweat dropped.

"Well, I must get going." She bowed. "Can I at least know your name miss…?" "Sakura, Haruno Sakura." She bowed again, putting on a fake smile which he obviously couldn't see.

The man stopped up a little, like he was thinking. "Cherry blossom eh? Beautiful name." Itachi took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman would do, making Sakura go tomato red. Questions ran through her mind. How on earth did he manage to do that without knowing where the hand was? However, Sakura was far to embarrassed to move. As if a spell had been cast on her for the second time in only hours, someone had managed to embarrass her to the point where she was paralyzed.

And this time by a stranger who strangely resembled a certain Uchiha she had met a few days ago. Wait a second… They had similar surnames. Sakura noticed this tiny detail and studied his features, looking for resemblances that could link this man to Sasuke. Not just did they look alike; they looked something as close as brothers, although she was not sure.

_Did he just kiss my hand?_ The cherry blossom started to panic, wanting to get away from the creep as fast as she could. He did seem nice, but his "blindness" and politeness was just too much for her to handle. Some mare hours ago, she was kissed by Gaara, now she was being kissed by another one. Of course, it was just on the hand, BUT HELLOO! No one has acted like that for her, ever! This was starting to get way out of _hand_. "E-excuse me Itachi-san, but you are aware of that it is the hand of a half-Goth you are kissed?" Sakura tried to come up with a good reason for him to let her go. Only then, he let go of her hand and faced her.

"Goth, punk, brat or not, you don't seem like one. Especially not when your hair is pink" he added. Something inside Sakura automatically clicked by the comment._ Did he just say that my hair was pink? HOW IN EARTH?_ "How did you know that? You said you were blind!" Sakura jumped back in fear, raising her hands in defence. "Oh my little brother has many rants throughout the day. I think you have met him, Uchiha Sasuke?"

She blinked a couple of times. Indeed they were brothers. There she had her answer. But that did not make her less alerted than before, seeing Sasuke was also a creep. "You mean the Uchiha Sasuke that was crying in the cafeteria earlier today in front of everyone" she didn't mean to make it sound so mean but it didn't really matter. Itachi's face showed surprise. "You cried in the cafeteria, Sasuke? Way the go, now everyone's going to think you're a cry-baby. Foolish little brother, you lack hatred!" he muttered silently, Sakura not catching a word of what he had said.

"Umm… Itachi-san, I must get going. It was nice meeting you by the way." Sakura wanted to get away from there as soon as possible. This guy was starting to freak her out with his formalities. "Nice meeting you too, Cheery blossom. I will _see_ you another time." Itachi waved his hands to the alley in front of him because he didn't notice which way she took. Sakura walked as normally as she could, and when she thought she was far away so he could not hear her, she ran.

Back in the alley, Itachi mused the heavy air around him, noticing the presence that hid in the dark. "Come out Sasuke, I know you are there." Itachi spoke calmly while the shadow that suddenly leapt down to his side. "What were you doing here Itachi?" Sasuke sneered, demanding an answer from his brother. "I just wanted to meet her, that's all." Itachi responded a little colder, showing no formalities. "I said I didn't need any help," the younger Uchiha complied angrily. "And you left out the detail about that you were crying in public." Itachi sounded somewhat angry and eyed his younger brother with blood-red eyes. "Whatever." Sasuke muttered and stalked off.

"Foolish little brother. You lack both respect AND hatred…" Itachi let out a deep sigh followed by taking off his dark glasses. "Hehe. But you sure pick the hot ones." He smirked by this. Though he was blind, he could still see via his Sharingan, a bloodline he had inherited from his family. Yes, Itachi always checked the girls that his little brother was interested in. And those were not many, which only made the situation even better.

* * *

Sigh... The more I read on this story, the more depressed I get when I see my lack of fantasy and all the grammar and spelling mistakes...

Anywas... REVIEWS PLEASE!!! ;)


	7. Mgo My God OH!

**Yesh! Chapter 7 (originally 7 and 8?) EDITED!!! **

**Do not own Naruto... **

**Read, enjoy and review! **

* * *

Chapter 7: Mgo, My god oh!

Sakura had safely returned home and strangely managed to find the way to the bathroom. She needed to cool herself after what had happened that day. Gaara kissing her… got lost again, and have a stalker in her heels, kissing her hand… Yes this was a very normal day for her, the sarcasm dripping like syrup. Sakura took a quick look on her cell-phone which lay on the bathtub. Sasori would come over in an hour to do homework with her, something she planned with him before she was accepted as a part of the sannins only yesterday.

"Maybe it is time to get up…" she thought for herself and rose from the freezing water and wrapped herself in a towel, proceeding to the bedroom. Sakura threw some clothes at her bed and started dressing. 20 minutes till Sasori would be here. Unknown to the changing youth, her guest decided to arrive a little earlier than planned and was now standing outside her front door.

"Okay. I know I was supposed to meet her at 7 in her apartment… so why am I twenty minutes earlier?" Sasori asked himself and let out a deep sigh, frustrated by his own thoughts. He thought that it didn't hurt to come a little bit earlier and she said he could just come inside, since she left the door unlocked. And so he did… "Hey Sakura? I came a little ea-!!!" Sasori stopped dead in his tracks when he found her. But oh he hoped his eyes did not play any tricks on him, because he was staring at a beauty in only her underwear.

She turned around to look at her arriving guest, but became flustered as she remember how little she was wearing. Sasori felt this huge blush creep over his face by the sight of her very beautiful body, so he thought. His eyes were wide and it took only a matter of second to have her curves and features memorised. "S-s-sumimasen!" Sasori stuttered and turned around, flustered. Sakura swore very aloud to herself, mentally.

**DO SOMETHING PINKY!!! He saw you in your underwear!!!!!**

She was right. Sakura had to do something. "W-would you please leave so I can get d-dressed!" the cherry blossom almost panicked, hardly able to speak properly form the third embarrassment the very same day. Sasori started to walk rather slowly out from the apartment and shut the door then leaned against it. His mind screamed of joy as he leaned against her front door. his heart was thumping so loudly he thought the entire neighbourhood would be able to hear him. Sasori had never seen a girl in only her underwear, much not naked either, which brought this situation as a slap in the face reaction. But he was not sorry, oh no he wasn't. Sasori grinned like a fool, chuckling ever now and then. "Just wait till Sasuke hear about this." He had triumphed over Sasuke in one area. Although not positively or negatively, he had still seen her, which Sasuke hadn't. Oh the sweet taste of victory.

Some minutes later, Sakura opened the door and let him inn. Sasori stuttered out and apology without much success. She didn't say anything… kept her half flustered face and sat down with her math books. Sasori had apologized hundred of times before he left, not able to do much about the math study they had originally planned. Although it was pretty late, Saukra felt the need to let out some steam and headed for the local training fields. They had to officially be a member of a village or a clan, which Sakura was from her old village. So they let her inside the barred area to train. She was currently pounding loose on a mannequin made out of woods, specialised to train taijutsu. Man, her taijutsu was starting to get rusty, in other words even worse than beforehand. After an hour pounding on the three trunk, she collapsed on the ground with her fists sore and bleeding.

"You really need to get those bandaged." Someone advised. Sakura tilted her had backwards and got to see a young man with long hair and pearly yet cold eyes. Sakura sat up and looked at him for a moment. "I have seen you in physics, haven't I?" Sakura recalled those cold eyes that stared intensely in class. He looked like one of the top 10 in class, meaning he would be pretty smart and strong. The man nodded. "Hyuuga Neji. And you are Haruno Sakura." Sakura was right; his voice was cold as well. His tone hardly changed, making him appear robotic. "Yup, that's me!" she smiled to his coldness, trying to not appear bothered by the fact.

"What are you doing out here so late in the evening?" Neji asked. Sakura looked at the sky, noticing the moon was on its highest. But then again, why was he here so late? "I must have lost track of time." She laughed nervously."What about you? Training as well at this ungodly hour?" Neji nodded. "You any good?" she wondered. Sakura could use to fight someone now. "I am not called the genius of the Hyuuga clan for nothing." _Genius my ass… I'll whoop you like French fries. _He was not just cold, he was arrogant!

Sakura fished out a pair of gloves from her jacket and put them on. Before Neji could blink, she attacked. Fists flew here and there, kicks were blocked and the fight started to get boring for Sakura. He was holding back, but she wasn't. His mouth was not just for brag after all, seeing as she had trouble to keep up with his attacks. Sakura was knocked to the ground and Neji pinned her down. "Seems like I win Haruno." Neji smirked. "You wish!" Sakura pushed him off and kicked his side. He grabbed a hold of her foot and spun around sending her flat to the ground. He grabbed her arms and held them tight while sitting on her back.

"I win." Sakura murmured out several curses as Neji still sat on her, tauntingly looking down at her.

"Giving up?" Neji husked in her ear. "Not in a million ye-!"

"WAAAAAAA!" someone screamed from above. Then, two persons landed on top of Neji and nearly crushed him. Sakura had somehow managed to get away before the pile of people landed on them. "RENJI YOU BAKA!" A black-haired girl screamed to the tattooed man with red hair and tried to strangle him. "THIS ISN'T SOUL SOCIETY!" she shook the shinigami almost to death. "G-g-g-g-g-go-gomen-nasai, R-Rukia!" (Yes, I brought some Bleach in here)

"Excuse me…" Neji choked out from under the pile. "Eh?" Rukia and Renji looked down. "Not to disturb you but… could you get off me?" The Hyuuga finished. "Suma..." The both climbed off the poor squished Neji and bowed deeply. "Now, Renji. Use your soul slayer RIGHT! I don't want to get back to the Stone Age as last time and get chased by dinosaurs again! " Rukia scolded the read head. He took out his Soul slayer and opened a door that appeared out from nowhere. Then they both disappeared. "What the heck was that about?" Neji and Sakura asked in union.

"NEJI-KUN!!!" a flash of green knocked the Hyuuga down. "GET OFF ME LEE!!!" Neji shouted and kicked the Konoha green beast off. Sakura was watching with interest as the fight between the two men continued. She recognised the guy as fuzzy eyebrows with the bob hair and outrageous green outfit. Apparently, they knew each other. "I see the spring of youth has reached you." Lee teased pointing at Sakura, making the Hyuuga angrier and speed up his attacks. "Don't be stupid Lee. I was just training." Neji defended, sending Lee backwards.

"Oohh! Denial, denial, denial." he crossed his arms and shook his head. Neji sighed deeply rubbing his temples. "Uhm… excuse me?" Sakura interrupted. "I-" "You must be the beautiful Haruno Sakura I have heard so much about!" Lee gently took her hand and kissed it. Now, this was getting old. This was the second time some stranger had kissed her hand in one day, and again, she blushed. Neji felt a vein pop on his forehead and his stomach curl. Sakura quickly snatched her hand back. "Well err… itwasnicemeetingyou-butIhavetogohomenow!" Sakura ran off, leaving the two young men puzzled by her behaviour.

"Cute isn't she?" Lee brought up. Neji only glared at him, making the green beast sweat drop and laughing nervously before fleeing. The Hyuuga chased him angrily while screaming: "YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN DISTURBING ME WHILE I AM TRAINING!!!" Trust me… you could hear when Neji had caught Lee.

"What a strange day." Sakura said to herself as she was walking homewards. Firstly Gaara, then Sasori and after that Neji, the list was becoming longer and harder to manage for the poor inner Sakura. Oh boy…. Gaara is going on a rampage if he finds out about this. Sakura went gloomy by the thought of Gaara getting jealous. Definitely not a good thing. "Better not mention anything…" she mumbled. "Not mention what?" a cold tone called from the alley. Sakura shot her eyes to the dark figure and immediately recognised the person. "Gaara! W-what a surprise!"

"Is there something I shouldn't know, Sakura?" He asked, stepping out from the alley so Sakura could fully see him, crossing his arms. "N-no. Not r-really. Just some small minor things. Nothing to worry about! I-I should be on my way. It's getting late." Sakura tried to walk but was stopped by two hands grabbing and locking her arms on her back, and felt a warm breath in her ear. "Stay away from the Hyuuga. Sasori as well."

* * *

Ugh... I really don't like this story anymore, sadly... But oh well. Maybe someday I'll be able to finish it.  
REVIEWS PLEASE! :)


	8. You're mine

**A/N: I can't believe I updated. I had to read the whole story over again just to remember what my ideas were… how embarrassing. o.o' Anyways... I am thinking about spicing things up a little, not much in this chapter but the next i can garuante. **

**Celebrating: Over 9000 hits! Arigatou mina! I'm very grateful. And 100 reviews!!! I'm in heaven (dances) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... as simple as that**

**Claimer: The comp that wrote this story**

**

* * *

Crappy Konoha 9: You're mine **

"Stay away from the Hyuuga, Sasori as well." Gaara warned and let go of her hands. Sakura felt the blood return to her fingertips. She understood that he was dead-serious and she didn't like it… at all. Sakura didn't question him why, just looked at him.

His aquamarine eyes looked into her green ones. It was if they pierced her soul. So full of anger and confusion, and maybe a hint of fear. Sakura felt the heat creep up her face and to her ears.

When she thought about it, she never really noticed how good-looking Gaara really was. Everyone else viewed him as the bad-ass gothic Gaara that like to beat the shit out of people, but not Sakura.

Something deep down inside her told her that Gaara seemed scared scared of losing someone. He did tell her that he was hated by everyone before he came to Konoha. Even his father had tried to kill him. Sakura felt guilty for making him feel like she really didn't care.

"Are you afraid, Gaara?" Sakura suddenly asked him, making him break the gaze. "I'm never afraid." He stated coldly and turned around. Sakura slowly walked towards him. "Then why do you act like I'm right?" she snaked her arms around Gaaras torso and rested her head to his back.

She felt him stiffen under her touch. "I know you Gaara, even if we have just met. I can tell your story from your eyes." "You know nothing about me!" he spat and glared angrily at her.

Sakura kept her calm look. "I know you have lost someone precious to you. I know that you have been betrayed and hurt all your life. And because of that, you created a barrier around you, not letting anyone get too close. Cause you know you'll get hurt again somehow." Sakura looked into his eyes again.

Gaaras passive face had turned into scowl. Who was she to tell him how he felt? She knew nothing about him! And she was wrong! She was wrong…. Or was she?

Gaara quickly grabbed a hold of her throat and pressed her to the wall. He stopped some inches from her surprised and frightened face. "You are wrong, Haruno!" he said harshly and quickly let go of her and went down the streets.

Sakura watched Gaara as he stomped down the alley. "Stop running like a coward!" she shouted at him. Gaara either didn't hear her or he just didn't care. Unknown to Sakura, Gaaras stoic and cold face had turned sad and depressed. And he never showed any emotions besides annoyance.

But Sakura knew she had hit the right spot. _"He'll come back. I know it."_** You sure you didn't overdue it? **Inner Sakura asked somewhat worried. _"Nah. I just gave him something to think on." _Sakura smiled for herself and headed home.

Man she was tired after the long day. Now, she was going home to have a good night's sleep.

* * *

Sakura sat in a small café in Konoha mall. It was busy and crowded as usual. 

Most likely every people in the town would stop by here during the day.

Sakura had caught a glimpse of Ino and her gang (which Sakura ducked under the table for and received numerous stares from the people in the café), she had seen Sasuke walking around with his blind brother Itachi (who collided with the only pole in the gigantic mall) "_Poor Sasuke. Who have to be his brother's eyes…" _Sakura shook her head in pity.

"_I haven't seen Gaara all day. Even not in his favourite places. Maybe I was a little harsh towards him." _This made Sakura feel real bad.

She poked her salad she had ordered.

Sakura had even visited his apartment but it turned out that he was gone for the day Naruto had explained. Okay… now she felt VERY sad.

"Sakura-Chan?" She turned around to the source of the voice. "Eh? Sasori?" Sakura saw Sasori with a tray in his hands. "May I join you?" he asked.

Sakura nodded in approval and Sasori sat down next to her. "What are you doing here on your own? Naruto and Gaara not home?" he asked curiously.

"Nah. I just wanted some time for myself." Sakura answered and sipped her tea. (Tea and salad… strange mix?)

"Ano… I was wondering if you could help me with the math again. Since the test is tomorrow and all." Sasori put in.

"Sure." She said bluntly.

"The usual time?"

"Yeah."

"Ok"

Sakura should just have known that Sasori was mentally cheering with tears in his eyes. How where she supposed to know anyways? She's not a dude….

Sakura had just taken a shower, changed into her pyjama and sat in her bed with a cup of hot tea and a really good romance novel. This was the life Sakura preferred.

Nothing was like the bed, a cup of tea and her book. She loved books, except from school books and such. So boring and… indigestible… ( don't know if you say that in english, but we say that in norwegian )

Sakura shook the thoughts away and continued reading her book;

_The woman didn't expect her lover to be so eager when he came through her front door. He kissed her real hard and almost slammed her into the wall due to the kiss. Eric started to unbutton her shirt and tossed it away somewhere in the room. _

(Did I mention that Sakura reads dirty novels? I guess not… XD)

_She moaned when she felt his tongue trace down her neck and the way to her breasts. But then, it knocked on the front door, making them both jump in surprise. _

Just then, it actually knocked on Sakura's door. "_Good timing… creepy." _She thought. "_Man… it was coming to the good part."_ She mentally cried. Sakura got out of bed and opened the door for her visitor.

To her surprise, she saw Sasori standing there with some books in his hands. "K-konban wa, Sakura-Chan." Sasori greeted shyly. "Sasori? I didn't expect you before 7" Sakura said confused. "It is seven." Sasori sweat-dropped.

Sakura glimpsed at the counter watch. It showed clearly seven.

"Gomen… I must have forgotten the time again." Sakura silently cursed herself and let him in. They sat down by the kitchen table with the math books. "Okay, what do you need help with?" she asked and opened the book. "This one." Sasori showed her in the book.

"Okay. Here, you need to first divide 4 with x on this side and then multiply that with the answer you got from the first one." (I am just talking nonsense…) "Let me see how you did it." Sakura took his book and looked through them.

"Err… Sasori? These are all correct…" Sakura looked puzzled at him. It was like a bling was hard in her head. "You didn't come here to get help with the math" Sakura realised. He looked to the side.

"Can I ask you something?" he nervously looked at her.

"Do you love him?"

"What?" Sakura blushed.

"Gaara I mean."

Sakura was quiet for some time. "What makes you believe that?" _How the heck did he find out!?_ _"_I saw you two in the halls the other day. And you kissed."

Sakura fondled with her words. She didn't know how to say this at all! Did she really love him? Or was it just something she felt at that moment?

"To be honest Sasori… I don't know. I really don't know." She looked down ashamed. Sasori stood up and gathered his books into one pile. "I think I need time-" Sakura was cut off when she felt Sasori's lips on hers.

Her eyes widened in shook and quickly tried to push him off, but he caught her hands and stopped her movements.

After what seemed like ages, Sakura managed to break the kiss. "I can't do this, Sasori!" She looked angrily at him. His eyes showed no emotions and let go of her hands.

He took his books and went to the door. "I just wanted you to know that I love you. But it seems like you love him." and with that, he was gone.

Sakura sat there speechless.

One side of her wanted to kiss him back, but the other one told her that it was wrong. And she enjoyed his kiss. But she hated the facts that she did.

God she was confused now! She angrily hit the wall, leaving a solid crack in it and a bloody hand. _Ouch. _She thought and went for the first-aid kit. Sakura managed to bandage her hand and then went to bed. She really could use some sleep now, and tomorrow, she would talk to Gaara.

That sounded like a good plan.

* * *

I didn't like this ending at all... Anyways... reviews my dear people! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and i have no idea when i'm going to update next. I'm currently in a deep love problem myself and that maked it really hard to write love stories... Add tests, presentations and random school work that i have to do... ' Gomen. Reviews please!!! 


	9. You were right

OMG! I updated! (Dances) Sorry for taking so long, but the school has killing me and I have gotten personlity disturbanse. If you don't know what that is, it's when you don't know who or how you're supposed to be. Sure, be myself is easier said than done when you have no idea on how you are. resulting that my author days had been put on hold. There are some things you should know:

1. I really don't like this chapter, even if it has err... yeah (sweat dropps)

2. I doubt i'll upate faster, so yeah. Sorry mina-sama.

Anywas enjoy this crappy stoy of a crappy chapter from a crappy author. Oh... reviews please. :)  
Warning! NOT UPDATED even if it says it was updated in 2013...

* * *

**Chapter 10: You were right**

The next day didn't appear to be any better than the previous one. Sakura sat in the class-room had had the math test. She tried to focus on the test, but her head seemed to be occupied by Gaara. He were no where to be seen. He didn't even show up to the classes. Now, Sakura felt _really_ rotten. **Way da go, pinkie! **Inner Sakura butted in. **Now you'll never see Gaara again! **She mocked. _Urusai inner billboard-brow!_ Sakura spat.

Sasori sat some seats beside her. It didn't appear that he could focus either. Not that she noticed how he always seemed to scribble on some random paper beside and gaze out the window, then sometimes at her.

Sakura desperately tried to solve the test. Math was her strong side. Yet, she couldn't solve anything when a certain red-haired Gaara occupied her brain. "5 minutes left." Kakashi-sensei announced. "_What? Shimata!" _Sakura quietly cursed. This wasn't turning out well.

10 minutes later, Sakura came out from the classroom. She managed to finish the test in a hurry, but she knew very well that half of the answers were wrong. _"I hate you Gaara…" _she blamed. Luckily, if the grade turned out to be bad, it wouldn't affect her average grade. She was the genius in class after all.

Sasori came out some minutes later and met up with her. Sakura felt her stomach curl as he closed in. She so didn't want to look at him, not after yesterday's meeting. He didn't speak to her either, which was a good thing. The awkwardness still wouldn't disappear however. Why did he do that when he knew that she was together with Gaara? Stupid question when she was told that Sasori loved her… but still. Sakura decided to go to her locker and get the books for next class.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice echoed in the hall. The girl looked away from her locker and saw Naruto come running towards her. "What's wrong Naruto?" she asked surprised. "Have… Have you seen Gaara? He haven't been home for two days and he's not here either. I'm starting to worry if he finally have committed the suicide he told me about some months ago." He sweat dropped.

"I think he just need to be alone now, Naruto." Sakura answered. "Besides, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack when it comes to Gaara. When he first is gone, he's gone and doesn't come back before he want to be found." She finished. Naruto nodded, even if he didn't understand why Gaara wanted to be alone. He and Sakura had been rather close lately, Naruto noted. "Anyways… can I tag along to next class?" he asked with an innocent look. _How can I say no…_ Sakura mentally sweat dropped.

Strangely, they were the only students in that part of the hallmaze. There were still like 15 minutes till next period but the teacher, Kurenai, wouldn't mind if her students arrived a little early. "Aaa!" …Maybe they should have gone later… Sakura and Naruto heard someone moaning. They looked at each other in question. As they walked further down the hall, they heard more moaning from the science room. (Whatever…) The door was slightly open and both youths peaked inside. Naruto's and Sakura's eyed nearly popped out.

Clothes laid scattered across the room and they saw Kurenai holding on to the desk while Kakashi fucked her from behind. (Omg, did I really write that!? ) "Oh, Kakashi!" Kurenai moaned again. Her body was all sweaty and flustered. Kakashi played with her breasts while pumping in and out of her, his pants hanging on his knees. "Aaa…" the man grunted. "Harder!" the latter ordered. Kakashi obeyed and went faster, now holding her hips in place. "Aa! Kakashi!"

Sakura was about to faint from the shock. She quickly grabbed the nose-bleeding Naruto and stormed down the halls. "Hey guys." Sasori and Sasuke greeted. The other pair continued to run however, not stopping for anything, leaving two very confused youths behind. They both dropped to the floor in exhaustion. "What the fuck?" Naruto chocked, still very shocked. "This is the last time I go early to class."

As expected after a very good fuck, Kurenai was awfully happy. She didn't even explode in anger when Naruto decided to set something on fire again. Kurenai didn't even look like she just got laid. _Must have her brush and make-up hidden in her purse. _Sakura figured. She couldn't deny that it was kind of exiting to watch her own science and math-teacher get a good round on the desk. Naruto's nosebleed continued several minutes after they had escaped the scene. So he could definitely not deny anything.

A note was suddenly tossed to Sakura's desk. She carefully opened it so no one could see what was written.

_Did you see what we__ saw since you were in such hurry? _

Sakura turned to face Sasori who looked somewhat embarrassed. She nodded and watched Sasuke's and Sasori's blush grow.

School ended as soon as it had begun. This was a day that would mark Sakura forever. It's not everyday that you see two of your teachers have sex in your classroom. She once again blushed by the thought of Kurenai and Kakashi. _What a day… _

Later:

Sakura had once again taken her well-deserved shower and dressed in her pyjama. She was about to sit down with her book when it suddenly knocked on her door. Putting down the book and muttering some curses, Sakura went to the door. Sakura was et to be shocked when no other than Gaara stood there, dripping wet from the heavy rain. "G-Gaara?" They stood like that for some time, looking at each other. "You were right, Sakura." Gaara suddenly spoke. "Huh?-"

Sakura was suddenly caught by his lips firmly place on hers, hands placed on her back head and side. He pulled back to see her surprised expression. "You were right. I was afraid of loosing you." He confessed. After so many years his damned pride had to give up. He watched her smile. "I can't help but to admire you, Sakura. You seem to be the only person who understands."

This time, Sakura was the one to kiss him. He gladly responded and managed somehow to close the door without breaking the kiss. His hands travelled slightly up her oversized shirt. She gasped by his actions. This made Gaara smirk and trapped her between him and a wall. His mouth moved down to he neck, sucking slightly on the exposed skin. Sakura moaned. Her eyes rolled in ecstasy. Feeling Gaara's tongue on her neck and his hands travelling higher and higher underneath her shirt really turned her on. Sakura managed to slide his wet jacked off, dropping it on the floor. He was soaked to the bone but hardly bothered her.

Gaara returned to her mouth, asking for entrance. Sakura kissed him hungrily, making him smirk yet again. Her hands were in his wet hair, drawing him closer . before anyone knew it, they had moved over to Sakura's bedroom and landed on her bed with him on top. They both stared at each other, almost as if they tried to see what the other was thinking. But Sakura could only see loneliness in his eyes. "Can I…" he started warily. "What?" she replied softly. "Can I stay here… just for tonight?" Gaara had this pleading look. You can say he looked more like a lost puppy.

She nodded. "You can sleep in here if you want." Sakura slipped under the covers. Gaara took of his shirt and pants and joined her. He snaked his arms around her torso, holding her close to him. "It'll be alright, Gaara. You won't loose me, because I love you."

* * *

Yada yada... You didn't see that coming, eh? (Evil laugh) Reviews please (puppy eyes)


End file.
